1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reinforcing member for a door hinge of an automobile to improve strength of a door hinge installed at a body of an automobile when a door is opened or closed by rotary movements of the door hinge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, an automobile has a plurality of doors to be opened or closed to enable passengers to get in or out. As shown in FIG. 3, the doors D are arranged at a lateral side of the body B with each side being coupled with a door hinge 50 and have a door latch assembly 51 to keep the locked state of the door D.
As shown in FIG. 4, the door hinge 50 comprises a first hinge 53 fixed at a lateral side of the door D with a bolt 52, a second hinge 55 fixed at a body (filler) (B) and coupled with the first hinge 53 and a rotary axis 54, and a reinforcing member 56 inserted between the first hinge 53 and bolt 52.
At this time, the reinforcing member 56 is made in a shape of a plate, being tightly fixed at the side of the first hinge 53 and has a reinforcing flange 57 formed upright at a side thereof.
In other words, if weight is applied to the gravitational direction in FIG. 3, the first hinge 53 drops low. Thus it is necessary to include a reinforcing member 56 to improve strength of the first hinge 53.
Particularly, the reinforcing flange 57 is made in a maximum length to increase the strength of the reinforcing member 56 to the maximum.
However, there is a limitation in manufacturing the reinforcing flange by bending to a length adequate to improve strength of the aforementioned reinforcing member. Also, if the reinforcing flange is formed only at one side of the reinforcing member as described above, it may not be possible to form a box shape of a reinforcing space, thereby lowering down the efficiency of the reinforcing member to improve strength of a door hinge.
In other words, the aforementioned reinforcing member is manufactured by bending in a mold like a drawing, so that there is a limitation in the length of a reinforcing flange to be manufactured in the mold. As a result, besides the limitation in improving strength of a door hinge, if the reinforcing member is manufactured by drawing in a mold, it becomes difficult to form a box shape of a reinforcing space, thereby forming a reinforcing flange only at one side of a door.
The present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide a reinforcing member of a door hinge of an automobile constructed not only for forming a box shape of a reinforcing space to improve strength to the gravitational direction, but also for eliminating a limitation in manufacturing a reinforcing flange in a predetermined length.
In order to accomplish the aforementioned objects of the present invention, there is provided a reinforcing member of a door hinge of an automobile; a flat plate is formed with a substantially perpendicular bent portion at a predetermined location thereof to be securely attached to the internal side of an inner panel of a door. The flat plate has a top edge, a bottom edge and a plurality of side edges. Two pieces of first wing portions face each other and extend at the side edges of the flat plate perpendicular thereto, wherein said first wing portions further extending from the top edge of the flat plate to the bottom edge of the flat plate, the first wing portions are further detached from the flat plate at the bent portion of the flat plate by a cut portion, a second wing portion extends at the top edge of the flat plate perpendicular thereto and is adapted to be coupled to the first wing portions in a perpendicular orientation.